Empress Lin-Lin
Empress Lin-Lin is the Empress of Wei-Ling and the wife of Emperor Quon. She is also the mother of Princess Jun and Prince Jin. She wears colourful Oriental garb and ornate finger jewellery, a symbol of her status as Empress. Personality Lin-Lin is a very compassionate and caring woman, who loves her family and people very much. Hence, she puts their wants and needs before everything else. She helps her husband when he's feeling embarrassed and enjoys relaxing and doing very laid-back things, despite her being royalty. Role in the Series Her debut appearance was in the episode "Tri-Kingdom Picnic", when she and her family came to the royal picnic and socialised with the other royals, whom she is shown to be on good terms with. When King Roland revealed that they were going to play picnic games as well as their children, she found the idea delightful and was excited to play even though her husband was doubtful. The first game turned out to be musical thrones, which Lin-Lin remarked sounded like fun, but her husband unfortunately caused his throne to topple over. When he excused himself to cover his embarrassment, she explained that her husband was a little clumsy but would be alright. The next game was another fun one, blazing badminton, but Quon was reluctant to play due to fear of embarrassing himself again and urged them to play without him, though Lin-Lin also declined to play so as to stand by her husband. Thanks to Roland and Miranda's deliberately clumsy playing, however, Quon decided to get back in the spirit of things and not let his clumsiness get in the way of having a good time which delighted the Empress. Oddly, she doesn't appear with the rest of her family when King Roland comes to visit Wei-Ling, but often accompanied them to visit other kingdoms. She later appears in the episodes "The Enchanted Feast" and "Baileywhoops" along with her family as they visit Enchancia for the Enchanted Feast and the Royal Jubilee, respectively. They end up briefly trapped by Miss Nettle in the dining room, but are rescued by Cedric and are amused by his joke mirrors; Lin-Lin and Queen Anya are shown laughing at their reflections, which the mirrors warp into something humourous. She and her family are given a larger role in the episode "Baileywhoops", as they arrive for the Royal Jubilee and are the first to greet King Roland and Queen Miranda. While Jin and Jun are entertained with the other children, Quon and Lin-Lin join the other adults in the official Jubilee celebrations. When castle steward Baileywick suffers clumsiness attacks which cause him to inadvertently humiliate or hurt King Roland, Quon and Lin-Lin show concern for him. She and her husband present a magnificent Oriental vase as a jubilee gift which Roland greatly appreciates, nodding and smiling when he personally thanks them. Baileywick's clumsiness unfortunately results in the vase getting smashed, though Quon and Lin-Lin are not angry with him and are instead visibly saddened when he decides to retire and give up his position to Slickwell (who was secretly responsible for it in an attempt to steal Baileywick's job). The Jubilee continues with a cruise in the Royal Schooner and King Roland attempts to propose a toast, but Slickwell spills the gooseberry cider all over the deck and goes rolling down it on the cider trolley, prompting Quon and Lin-Lin to dive out of the way as he crashes into the wheel housing and sends the unsteerable schooner heading right for some rocks. Captain Vasquez, unable to turn the ship away, advises everyone to abandon ship and Lin-Lin is shown next to the rail apparently considering it. Thanks to the efforts of Cedric and Greylock the Grand, the ship is saved and the royals aboard are informed by Sofia that Slickwell engineered Baileywick's clumsiness to steal his job. Furious at this revelation, Lin-Lin and the other royals advance on the wretched man and back Roland and Magnus when they fire him and banish him from the kingdom. With the Jubilee back on track, Lin-Lin and her husband subsequently join King Roland in a toast in Baileywick's honour. Gallery Téléchargement (1).jpg Téléchargement-0.jpg Cedric01.JPG Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Asian characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Disney characters Category:Lovers Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Queens Category:Spouses Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Nobility Category:Adults